Love Story
by scarlett2112
Summary: Damon Salvatore has everything he wants in life, till one day he doesn't.


Where _do I begin_

 _To tell the story of how great a love can be_

 _The sweet love story that is older than the sea_

 _The simple truth about the love she brings to me_

 _Where do I start_

 _With her first hello_

 _She gave new meaning to this empty world of mine_

 _There'd never be another love, another time_

 _She came into my life and made the living fine_

 _She fills my heart_

Blowing out a puff of air, I walk into the library to find a book that I need to look at for an exam. Walking up to the help desk, I lower my eyes to the clerk. "Do you have this book?"

"Why are you here? Your school has it's own library."

Feeling a bit rankled, I lean over. "We're allowed to use this library."

"I'm not saying you're not but the library at your prep school has a million books, we only have a few thousand," she adds, furrowing her brows at me.

"I need it, I have an hour exam tomorrow so please, damn it."

"Watch your language."

Rolling my eyes, what makes you think I go to that prep school?"

"Because you look both rich and full of yourself."

"Actually I'm quite smart but very poor."

"What makes you so smart? I wouldn't even have coffee with you," she adds, crossing her arms over her chest.

Crossing my arms right back, I stare into her eyes. "Well I wouldn't ask you."

"See right there, that's what makes you stupid." I can't help but laugh. She's quick and witty and beautiful.

Extending my hand, I pour on the charm. "My name is Damon." Rolling her eyes, she finally smiles and extends her hand. And when our skin touches, I gasp when I feel the snaps and crackles of electricity as it surges through my nerve pathways.

"I'm Elena."

"Well Elena, it's been a pleasure. Now will you please tell me where I can find that book?"

Shaking her head, she gets up and leads me to the right shelf. Pointing to it, I reach up and pull it down. Staring into her eyes, I take a chance. "So Elena Gilbert, would you let me buy you a cup of coffee sometime?"

"I think maybe that can be arranged. Give me your arm." When I do, she pushes my sweater up, baring my forearm. With a wink, she takes a sharpie out of her pocket and writes her number down.

"Please tell me that this is your real number."

"It is." My heart starts thrumming against my chest when I see her smile. Her whole face lights up.

"I'll give you a call real soon but for now, I have to go study. Goodbye, Elena." I whisper, leaning forward to press a wisp of a kiss to her cheek. After flashing her my eye thing, I stroll out of the library feeling ten feet high.

* * *

"So Elena, what's your major?"

"Journalism and music. Yours?"

"Law school. It's kind of expected, given the Salvatore legacy but I do like it."

"As in Salvatore Hall?"

"Yep."

"So I'm having coffee with a Harvard building?"

"My great-great grandfather gave it to the college. I had nothing to do with it.

"So his not-so-great grandson could get in?" she teases, raising an eyebrow at me.

"If you think I'm a loser, why did you bulldoze me into buying you coffee?"

"You're cute and I like your body."

"Well your body isn't too bad either, sweetheart."

"You said you're interested in law but you never said what your major is?"

"Social studies, the honors program. I do have a few brains," I chuckle, pulling the door of the coffee shop open, gesturing for her to go in. Once we find a seat, I walk up to the counter to order us each a Chai Latte', piping hot. When the clerk hands me the drinks, I go over to our table, hand Elena hers then sit down.

Lifting the cup to her mouth, she takes a swallow. "This is good."

"It is. So Elena...,"

"Yeah?"

"Listen you, there's a hockey game Friday."

"So?"

"I'd like you to come."

"Why would I want to go to a lousy hockey game?"

"Because I'm playing."

"For which side?" she smirks, taking another swallow of her drink.

"Very funny." Shaking my head just slightly, I pick up my latte and take a drink, turning to look out of the window after I set it down. When I feel her hand on mine, I turn my head and raise my eyes, getting lost in her endless brown ones.

"I'll come." Unable to control the smile that forms on my face, I cover our hands with my free one, squeezing slightly. We continue chatting about insignificant little things. After we finish our drinks, I offer her my hands, feeling giddy inside when she laces her fingers with mine. With her hand in mine, I walk her back to her sorority house. Stopping at the doorway, I pull her close. My eyes dart from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. Leaning forward, I tentatively press our lips together, deepening it only when she opens her mouth, letting my tongue inside. We kiss greedily till one of her sorority sisters walks outside, ending the moment. After the girl walks away, I press one more kiss to her forehead before saying goodnight, walking off only when she's safely inside.

* * *

"Penalty Salvatore, two minutes for holding," sounds from the loud speaker.

Shaking my head, I skate over and take a seat. Watching the game intently from the penalty box, I startle when I hear her voice behind me.

"Why are you sitting in here when your friends are still playing?"

"I'm stuck in the penalty box."

"Well what did you do?

"I tried too hard." Although I'm smiling that she came, I keep my eyes focused on the game.

"Is that bad?"

"Sssh, I'm trying to concentrate."

"On what?"

"On how I'm going to lay out that bastard."

"Are you a dirty player?" she teases. "Would you ever lay me out?"

"I will right now if you don't shut up. I'm leaving. Goodbye." I utter, skating out of the penalty box and back onto the ice.

"Salvatore back in the game, Harvard at full strength," blares over the speaker.

* * *

Once the game is over, Elena and I are walking down the sidewalk, a cup of hot chocolate in our hands.

"Now I can say that I've seen a hockey game."

Smiling I look at her. "What did you like the best?"

"The part where you were on your ass."

Unable to stop myself, I break out in a laugh. Moments later we're standing in front of her sorority house. I lean forward and drop a kiss to her perfectly shaped lips.

"I didn't say you could kiss me."

"I got carried away."

"I wasn't."

"Really? I may not call again then Miss Gilbert."

"You bastard. You can dish it out but you can't take it," Shaking her head, she gives me a wink then steps inside the house, leaving me standing there with a stupid look on my face.

* * *

"It's cold today," she says softly, trying to change the subject. Not wanting to change the subject, I stop and turn to face her.

"You think that I actually want to make love to you?"

"I'm not interested," she adds, her tone indifferent.

"Then we have one thing in common." Now that my fuse is lit, I lay into her. "I'm really tired of playing your game, Elena. You're a smart ass."

"I am the best and verbal sparring is not my idea of a relationship."

"Do you really think that's what this is all about? If you do, just go back to your keyboard. I think you're scared so you put up a wall to keep from getting hurt. Believe me, I know a thing or two about that. I invented that tactic." She doesn't say a thing, she just looks at me, her eyes softening.

"But that wall also keeps you from getting touched. Life is a risk, isn't it? At least I have the guts to admit how I feel about you." Turning away for a few seconds, I refocus my eyes on hers.

"Some day I hope that you'll have to find the courage to admit that you care." Just as I start to walk away, she latches onto the crook of my elbow, stopping me in my tracks. Seeing a vulnerability in her eyes that I've never seen before, she whispers, "I care." I stare at her for a moment, first her eyes and then her lips. Before she can change her mind, I cradle her cheeks and join our lips. When she responds by opening her mouth, I thrust my tongue inside and deepen the kiss, completely in awe of how this feels. When we pull apart, I lace my fingers with hers and pull her behind me, practically running till we get back to my room. Being a Salvatore has its perks because mine is private.

As soon as I shut the door, I pounce on her, kissing her again throwing everything I have into it. Breaking the kiss, I drop her coat off of her shoulders, quickly unzip her skirt and then quickly tug her green sweater over her head. Stepping back, I'm speechless at how perfect she is standing there in a blue lacey bra which barely covers her now taut nipples and matching panties. Blowing out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I close the distance between us, sliding my hand down to caress her rear and svelte leg before wrapping it around my hip. A guttural groan escapes my mouth when my already raging erection brushes against her core. Slipping a hand between us, I run my finger under the seam of her panties and plunge not one but two inside of her. She's so hot and wet and ready for me. Shamelessly she rides my fingers and I love how bold she is. After giving her front wall a stroke, she splinters spectacularly in my arms and I have to hang on tight when her knees buckle. Lifting her into my arms, I lay her gently on the bed and pull her damp panties down her legs.

I'm completely mesmerized by her heaving bosom. Feeling a shiver of need surge up my spine, I divest myself of my own clothes and hop onto the bed with her. When she winks at me, I smile widely and lay between her legs, my blazing hot erection rubbing against her wet center. Taking myself in hand, I stroke her with the head, reveling in the beautiful sounds that escape her lips.

"Please Damon," she whimpers, rocking her hips against the head of my cock. Completely consumed with the woman beneath me, I crash my lips to hers at the same time I push inside, joining us for the first time. With my cock buried to the hilt, I feel my self throbbing in need as I push and twist and swirl my hips, hitting that spot within her each time. Raising her hips, she meets me thrust for thrust. The feeling of being inside of her is unlike anything I've ever felt before. It both scares and thrills me.

"Harder, Damon."

Bucking my hips, I set a fierce pace, my mouth capturing one of her nipples. Sucking it between my lips and teeth, I bite gently then soothe it with the laving of my tongue. After letting go with a lusty groan, I catch her other nipple, giving it as much attention. Holding onto my neck, she throws her head back, gasping as she forces her breast further into my mouth. I want her and everything that she has to give. Releasing her other nipple, I pull out and help her onto her side. I lay behind her then pull her hip over mine, opening her up for me so I can slide back in. Our hips work together almost as if she were made for me and me for her.

"God Damon, it feels so good."

"I know, baby." I push deeper and faster and she matches me, her breasts heaving deliciously. Reaching around, I start to stroke her engorged bundle of nerves with my fingers. It only takes a few firm strokes till I feel her stiffen and convulse yelling aloud with my name on her lips. She's so gorgeous all of the time but seeing her surrender to the throes of rapture is indescribable. Wanting to reach Nirvana myself, I thrust harder for two more strokes and then I feel my body shaking and shuddering as if I'm hanging from the wing of a 747 airliner. It's almost as if my body isn't my own. I've never felt anything so intense before as I'm still struggling to catch some air.

"Damon," she whispers, turning her head to capture my lips in a smoldering kiss.

"I'm literally boneless," I pant back. Wrapping her in my arms, the two of us just lie here in comfortable silence. After we finish round two or maybe it was three, I tug her against my chest and close my eyes, completely sated and knowing without doubt that my world has been irrevocably changed.

* * *

"You're driving like a maniac."

"Everybody does in Boston."

"You'll get us killed before your parents can murder us."

"Stop Elena, my parents will love you."

"Sure they will?"

"Where's your confidence?"

"I don't know, Damon. I'm just nervous."

"It's going to be okay, Elena."

"They do know we're coming right?"

"I called and said that we'd drop by."

"That's all?"

"Yep." Then we fall into silence as I continue to drive. Occasionally I glance over at her, seeing her staring at the passing scenery. Taking her hand in mine, I raise it to my lips then set it back down, but never letting go. When we finally arrive, I pull into long circular driveway. Suddenly I hear her yell.

"Holy shit, Damon. You weren't kidding about being wealthy. Stop the car, I'm not kidding." Pulling off to the side of the road, I shift the car into park and turn to face her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I didn't think it would be this ostentatious."

"Hah?"

"I mean, like this rich. Holy hell, this is too much," she blurts out, her voice and face full of anxiety.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine and I'm here."

"Why do I wish my last name was Vanderbilt or Hilton?"

"Don't be scared." I say, giving her hand a squeeze. Once I let go, I shift the car into drive, stopping only when we get to the mansion. After opening her car door, I take her hand in mine, leading her to the front entrance.

"Your hand is cold."

"So is yours." Smiling, I push the door open, letting her walk in first.

"Hello Master Damon!"

"Hello Emily, this is Elena."

"Master?" she whispers, I didn't know you were a slave master?" Rolling my eyes, the two of us take off our coats and give them to her to put away for us.

"Your parents are in the family room," Emily says, disappearing down a long hallway.

"Hello there," my mother greets us, getting up to press a kiss to my cheek.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Elena Gilbert."

"It's very nice to meet you, Elena." My mother also gives Elena a kiss before taking her hand and pulling her to sit down beside her on the sofa.

"How are you, son?"

"Fine, dad, just fine." I tell him, my eyes focused on Elena.

"Make yourself feel at home," he says, patting the seat beside him. I smile when I see how mom and Elena are chatting like they've know each other forever. We spend the afternoon with my parents, leaving after having a meal with them. With promises to come back soon, we get in my car to drive back to Boston.

* * *

"Do you, Damon, take Elena to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Elena, take Damon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," Elena's brother Jeremy announces. After tugging Elena flush against my chest, I kiss her soundly before letting her go to shake her brother's hand. The small crowd erupts, cheering and throwing bird seed at us. We decided to get married in Elena's hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia. My parents flew down to meet with Elena's dad, her mother having passed away a few years ago.

We spend the evening eating, dancing and visiting with our guests. By the time midnight comes around, my beautiful wife can barely keep her eyes open. Lifting her into my arms, I carry her to our car, dad opening the door for me. Once she's safely inside with her seatbelt secured, I turn to my dad, give him a hug and tell him thank you. Just as I'm about to jump into the driver's seat, my mom walks over to give me a hug, demanding that we practice baby making forthwith. Laughing, I kiss her back then jump into the car, taking off down the street towards our motel room. After checking in, I carry her over the threshold, my heart bursting with love for this woman. Once I undo everyone of the tiny pearl buttons on the back of her dress, I let it fall to the floor. After stripping off my own clothes, I climb into bed with her and do exactly what I promised my mom that we would do.

* * *

When I walk into the house after a long day at the office, I look for Elena, finding her crying in the bathroom holding yet another negative pregnancy test.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry," I whisper, picking her up and carrying her in my arms. Sitting on the bedside, I just hold her on my lap, letting her cry it out.

"But we've been trying for so long already and it's always negative. Maybe there's something wrong with us? Would you consider going to a fertility specialist?"

"Of course. I want a baby as much as you do but if it's not in the cards, we'll look into adoption or maybe invitro, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise," I tell her, pulling her lips to mine greedily. After that night, Elena spoke with her physician, Bonnie and got us an appointment with a fertility expert. She went to see him and made a separate appointment for me since I had to be in court the day of her appointment. I just couldn't get out of it. A few days after giving my sperm sample, I go to his office to see what the results are. Elena flew home to Mystic Falls for a long weekend with her aunt and uncle.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm Dr. Martin.

"Yes, I know who you are and that's why I came to see you. If two twenty five year olds can't make a baby, there must be something wrong. So which one of us is it?"

"Elena." Swallowing thickly, I clutch the arms of the chair.

"We'll adopt or try in vitro or a surrogate..."

"The problem is more serious than that. I'm sorry but Elena is very sick."

"What do you mean by that, very sick?"

"She's dying." Feeling like my insides have just been kicked viciously, I open and close my mouth a few times.

"That's impossible. There has to be some mistake. It has to be a mistake."

"I repeated her blood test several times. I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore but the diagnosis is correct."

I try to stand up but my knees give out on me. Tears begin to fill my eyes unable to accept what he's telling me.

"She needs to be told and soon. We need to get started on her treatment."

"Will she be in pain?"

"Hopefully not," he says, his palms flat against his desktop.

"She's twenty five years old," I whisper, feeling my heart twist painfully inside my chest.

"I'm going to refer to a hematologist. I can set you up with Dr. Lockwood, he's the best."

"What do I do?"

"Treat her as you always have. Act as normal as possible, for as long as possible."

"That's it? Normal?"

"Yes."

Expelling a breath, I stand up albeit on shaky legs. "Okay, I'll be as normal as hell."

* * *

Stepping into our home, I find her in the kitchen peeling potatoes. Wasting no time, I practically pounce till I'm nearly on top of her and quickly press my mouth to hers. I give her a flash of my eye thing, shimmy her dress up then lift her onto the countertop. I kiss her again and spread her legs so I can stand between them. It's then that I seal my lips to hers, again hoping to convey everything that I'm feeling and how very much I love her. Picking her up, I carry her over to the table top and lay her down gently. When I lean over to plant another kiss to her lush and swollen lips, she wraps her arms around my neck as my hands slide down to caress her curves. Laying my hands on her hips, I bend forward again, this time I pepper the side of her neck, paying special attention to that spot just below and behind her ear that drives her insane. Using my teeth and tongue, I continue down her swan-like neck and into her cleavage, using my thumb to stroke her nipples. Even with her shirt and bra on, I can still feel that they're erect and needy.

In no time I have her writhing as I continue my ministrations. Smiling against her lips at the way she's squirming, I growl low in my throat when her hands reach down to unclasp the button of my pants. Try as she might, she can't seem to get it undone. Smirking, I stand up to undo it myself, taunting her with a little striptease while I'm at it. Once my zipper is down, she uses her talented feet and toes to push my pants and boxers to the floor. After winking at me lasciviously, she grabs on, working me in a rhythm she knows that I love. Growling loudly, I drop my forehead onto her belly. When I feel a shiver surge up my spine, I plunge two fingers inside, stroking her front wall till she's writhing and moaning, finally screaming my name when she breathtakingly unravels. My wife has never been more beautiful, so beautiful in fact that I'm nearly rendered mute.

Once she's back on earth, she starts to stroke and caress my chest, paying special attention to my nipples. She licks and bites teasingly till a gasp and a moan escape my mouth. Taking a breath, I pull her shirt over her head, unclasp her bra, quickly pull her panties off and then push inside, silencing her moans with my mouth as I kiss her languidly. Using my hands, I palm the curve of her ass, tugging her forward so I can go deeper. Between my hands and her hips, we soon find a rhythm that we're both enthralled with. Her hands grab onto my backside as she moves her hips with mine, settling into an unhurried pace that stokes the flames, akin to pouring gasoline on the fire of our shared passion.

Elena rakes her nails down my back, no doubt leaving marks as I angle my hips just so, hitting her sweet spot and sending spasms ricocheting throughout her body. She continues to run her nails down my back before grabbing onto my ass once more, pulling me even deeper. The feeling of her cradling me inside of her is so exquisite. When I start to feel that familiar glint coil low in my belly, I reach between us, brushing her little bundle of nerves with my fingertip, stroking her firmly and lovingly. Elena tumbles over the edge pulling me right along with her, our moans and grunts filling the room. Holding her close and not wanting to let go, I capture her lips in a scorching kiss, one from which I never want to let go.

* * *

"Damon, you have to stop being sick." Rolling onto her side in her hospital bed, she reaches up to palm my cheek.

"Me?"

"That guilty look on your face. You have nothing to feel guilty for."

"Elena?" Swallowing thickly, I give up because I can't hold my tears in anymore.

"Stop blaming yourself. It's nobody's fault."

"God Elena, what am I going to do without you?"

"You're going to live. I want you to be happy."

"I don't know how to do that without the pushy brunette I married."

"Damon, please make me this promise. The only thing I want is for you to be happy and to live your life."

"I can't."

"Then get the hell out of here because I don't want you on my deathbed!"

"I promise, I'll try. Don't ask more than that, please?"

Releasing a breath of air, she nods. "Okay, I won't. Now will you do something for me now?" Nodding, I drop a kiss to her forehead.

"Would you please just hold me, I mean really hold me in your arms?" Crawling onto the bed with her, I wrap her tightly in my arms, pulling her flush against my chest, knowing that this will be the last time...

* * *

I sit in my car for the longest time. Clutching the steering wheel tightly, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I finally gather my courage, I get out of the car, take her hand in mine and walk the somber path to my wife's gravesite. Try as I might, I can't hold back my tears when I see her name etched into the grey stone monument. Stooping down before her, I close my eyes and breathe as tears continue to fall unbidden down my cheeks. Using my fingers, I press them against her picture, carefully wrought into the stone.

"I love you, Elena. Not a day goes by that I don't feel your presence inside. I brought someone that I want you to meet. Turning to her, I motion for her to come beside me. Taking her hand in mine, I press her palm against Elena's face too.

"Sweetheart, this is my, I mean our daughter, Katie Elena. Your name is on her birth certificate. Thank God we froze your eggs, Elena, because I hired a surrogate to give us the child we longed for. You live on inside of her, my love. I know how much you wanted a baby and this is the only way I could move on, it was the only way I could get up in the mornings without you." Feeling the tears begin to form anew, I reach up to pinch the bridge of my nose for a few seconds. Sucking in another breath, I turn to our child.

"Can you say hello to your momma, Katie?"

"Hi mommy," she says softly burying her face in my chest. Using my hand, I caress her back with one hand while trailing my fingers of the other over her name that now reads ' _Beloved Wife and Mother'._

Standing up with Katie in my arms, I suck in a breath. "Goodbye Elena. I hope you'll rest happily knowing that our daughter and I are okay." After telling her I love her once more, I turn around and walk back to the car, knowing that another woman will never take her place. But I also know that with Katie tucked safely in my arms, I can finally move on. Raising my eyes to the heavens, I whisper goodbye then drive away, leaving a piece of my heart behind.

 _'The heart, like the mind, has a memory. And in it are kept the most precious keepsakes' Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

 _*Tears._

 _Thank you so much Eva for everything. I love you and you, my dear friend and sister are the best!_

 _This is based on the 1970 movie of the same name._

 _Song lyrics: 'Where Do I Begin' by Andy Williams_

 _I posted the last chapter of 'What if I Was Nothing' yesterday. I have already updated 'Tears in Heaven' this week as well. 'The Unforgiven' and 'Rainy Days and Mondays' will be updating today and tomorrow._

 _Please do remember to hit that review button. How else am I to know if you like the story?_

 _Please stay safe and have a wonderful weekend._


End file.
